Unique
by artist-in-the-tardis
Summary: NightClan Forum Challenge Response


_Fawnfrost's point of view_

I blink my eyes, and then wake up from my nap. In the nest across from me, Goldmist laughs, "Oh, Fawnfrost, you dozed off on the kits!"

I bolt upright and quickly count the kits romping around me. "Goldmist, did you watch them? Did I miss anything? Oh, where's Wildkit? And where's Swiftkit? Is Swiftkit all right? Is she at the medicine den? Please don't tell me she's at the medicine cat den!" I exclaim nervously. Goldmist sighs in exasperation and lifts Wildkit and Swiftkit over to me. Relived, I begin to lick Wildkit's mussed fur and he runs over to play with her littermates. Suddenly, Swiftkit squirms in the chill, and I draw her nearer to me.

"You've really got to stop being so protective of that kit," advises Goldmist.

"Oh, Goldmist, I can't! She's so- so- and when she gets older the other cats will tease her, and- oh, Goldmist, I want her to be as happy as she can right now!"

Goldmist studies Swiftkit critically, and I move my paw so that the kit is out of view. Goldmist mews, "Ok, Fawnfrost, you can draw Swiftkit to you now, but she'll go outside sooner or later, you know. And she'll have to face the truth."

I nod, but my mind is wondering, _Will she?_

**TWO MOONS LATER**

_ Swiftkit's point of view_

As I bound out of the nursery, I spot Sparkkit and Dawnkit playing in the clearing by the elder's den. Inside the den, I see old, curious eyes turn from them to me. I flick my tail, not knowing what makes them stare, but I bound over to Sparkkit and Dawnkit's game and mew, "May I play?"

Sparkkit squeaks, "Sure! We're playing Clan! I'm Sparkstar, and Dawnkit's the deputy, Dawnleaf! What do you want to be?"

I think it over and say, "I want to be the fox that attacks camp! You can fight me off!"

They nod eagerly, and I pace off a bit as Sparkkit and Dawnkit talk about their Clan. Then I leap into their area and yip, "I am a mighty fox, and I'm here to attack your camp! Rarrgh!"

They squeal, and then Sparkkit orders, "No, you won't! Not while I'm leader! Attack!"

She and Dawnkit leap on me, but I roll over and we tussle a bit. I spring up to land on them, but I writhe in midair and land up a leap from where they are. I land on a hard rock and yowl, "Ouch!"

Sparkkit and Dawnkit immediately rush over to see if I'm all right, but I spot my mother Fawnfrost padding up, and I bound over to her. "Mama!" I squeal. "I got hurt!"

But her gaze isn't focused on me; it's focused on the growing crowd of cats around us.

As I look around, I can hear some of the mutters of the cats.

_"Is she sure that is her kit?" I hear one cat whisper. "It's so, weird..." another cat scoffs. "I don't even think that is a kit." a tom growls. I race over to a puddle on the other side of the camp. I glance down at my reflection and gasp. Now I understand why they all hate me. I'm not like the other kits; I'm different._

Staring back at me in the puddle is a bright white she-kit with big grey eyes, but that's not it. What's wrong is that I have scars on one side of my face, bright pink grooves that are embedded in there, irreparable.

I screech in alarm. Fawnfrost bounds over to me and dips her paw in the puddle, distorting the image of the she-kit until it's just a blob. Then the ripples clear and I draw my head back, not wanting to see myself again.

"Mama," I whisper, "What happened? Is that really… me?"

She nuzzles me and picks me up by the scruff of my neck. "We'll talk about it in the nursery," she murmurs to me.

Once in the nursery, Mama sits with her tail curled around me. "Swiftkit," she begins, "We don't know what happened to you. You were born like that and I'm glad you were, because without those scars, you wouldn't be you."

"Will I still be able to become a warrior?" I blurt out, unable to hide my fear.

She nods quietly, and I purr and settle down for a nap.

In my dream, I wake up in a familiar-looking place- the Hightree in camp where the leader gathers the Clan. I'm standing, by the looks of it, on the highest branch, where Gingerstar usually stands. But this is different. Now, blurred faces of a Clan below me clear, and I see the face of every warrior, apprentice, and kit in my whole Clan. And they're all cheering a name- "Swiftstar! Swiftstar! Swiftstar!"

I purr, realizing it's me they're cheering for- but I'm the Clan leader! Then, all they hopeful faces of the Clan solidify into one puddle of water, which reflects me- an older me, a stronger me, but I still have my scars. "Swiftstar! Swiftstar!"

I wake up, still elated from my dream. _My face doesn't matter, _I realize suddenly. _It's Starclan and I who choose my destiny. And I know what that's going to be._

I pad out of the nursery, ready to play again. This time, though, I'm going to be the Clan leader.


End file.
